


chara was the hash slinging slasher all along

by depressedtrashcant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and that this is "cringey", but i dont give one fuck, im aware yall hate undertale, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: this has one joke and it really bad
Kudos: 2





	chara was the hash slinging slasher all along

**Author's Note:**

> is this ooc? probably. do i care? no.

**Papyrus added Frisk, Sans, Chara, Undyne, and Alphys to the chat.**

**Papyrus changed their name to CoolSkeleton95**

**CoolSkeleton95:** HELLO!!

**CoolSkeleton95:** I WOULD LOVE TO CHAT FOR A WHILE

**CoolSkeleton95:** BUT I HAVE ROYAL GUARD BUISSNESS TO ATTEND TO!

**Sans changed their name to sans**

**sans:** have fun bro

**sans changed Chara's name to HashSlingingSlasher**

**HashSlingingSlasher left the chat**

**Frisk:** lmao

**Frisk added HashSlingingSlasher to the chat**

**HashSlingingSlasher left the chat**

**Frisk added HashSlingingSlasher to the chat**

**HashSlingingSlasher left the chat**

**Frisk added HashSlingingSlasher to the chat**

**Frisk:** just stay in the chat, dang

**HashSlingingSlasher:** im begging you

**HashSlingingSlasher:** just say damn

**Frisk:** we do nOT curse in this gosh dang christian minecraft server

**HashSlingingSlasher:** fuck

**Frisk removed HashSlingingSlasher from the chat**

**Frisk:** ladies and gentlemen, we gottem

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
